Soulmates
by possom2009
Summary: When Todd escapes a beating from Duncan and his goons,they set their sights on one of the X-men. The events that follow set off a string of events that will reunite two souls who were forced to forever search until they would one day find eachother again.
1. A shifting of emotions

**Authors notes: I really don't know what possessed me to write this fic. But in some of the eps I've seen Todd and Kitty got along, that is until members of their teams showed up. Not to mention that this is the least likely paired couple people would think of.  
  
I'm taking a break from my other fics for the moment because I have severe writers block for them. If any one has any Ideas for them, please let me know!  
  
I've haven't read too many fics based on this idea either, just two and some implied ones. Oh yeah, I noticed that my writing has begun to lean towards third-person point of view instead of first person. So it may alternate between the two. Anyway on with the story.  
**

**{ }= Thoughts**

* * *

> **_Soul mates  
  
By: possom2009_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A shifting of emotions_**.

Wanda had woken up late for the first time since she had moved into the Brotherhood house. _{Odd.}_ She thought. _{The house is.... quiet.}_ She usually awoke to argueing, but today there was.... silence. Something that wouldn't normally happen.  
  
Normally, she would welcome it with open arms, but today it was a little too quite. Although she wouldn't admit it, the silence that had settled over the household worried her.  
  
She slowly crept downstairs, unsure of what she would find. When she reached the bottom, she was greeted with an odd sight. Lance and Pietro were stuck side by side to the wall, covered from their mouths down in hardened slime, snoring.  
  
But that wasn't what made the sight odd. What did was Todd sitting at the coffie table with his schoolbooks scattered before him! _{Toad doing homework? I must be hallucinating!}_ Wanda blinked and stepped into the kitchen then back into the living room as if it that would change the scene before her. It didn't.  
  
"Toad?" At the sound of her voice Pietro and Lance's eyes flew open and looked around in a confused daze before their eyes landed on her, pleading for her to do some thing as they struggled to get free.  
  
"I'm busy, yo! What ever it is, get one of them to do it!" Todd said in response, pointing to the two boys on the wall, not stopping what he was doing to look at her. Pietro and Lance stopped struggling and looked at each other with astonishment. In all her time here, Todd had never ignored her before, and frankly, it made her a little upset.  
  
"Excuse me?" Wanda's voice took on a dangerous tone as she advanced on him. "Damn! I'm late! " Todd yelled after glancing at the clock on the wall, cousing Wanda to stop in her tracks, and shoved his books into his backpack before hopping up stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, Todd bounded back down the stairs with a suitcase and headed for the front door when Wanda called out to him. **"TOAD!** I'm not through with you!" Todd stopped and turned look at her with a full-blown smile.   
  
"See," He began, "that's the thing. I'm through with you! Oh, and ya might want ta let them down soon, yo! I think Pietro needs to use the bathroom! Oh yeah! Tell mystique **I QUIT!**" With a smile plastered on his face, he hopped out the door.  
  
Wanda wasn't too worried about Todd leaving because he had done this kind of thing before. He'd stay in an alley or steal enough money to stay in a hotel for a night or two but would eventually come back when he became hungry or lonely.  
  
Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that this time would be different. Something about the way his eyes gleamed with happiness, and the way he had popped off to her. Something that he had never done. And he looked..._**clean!**_  
  
** "WAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDAAAAAA!!!!"** Pietro whined after he had managed to nock the hard slime off his mouth. "I have to pee!" Lanced looked over at him and began to struggle in panick, much to Wanda's amusement.  
  
----------------  
  
Todd's pov  
  
I felt like the luckiest guy alive as I hopped towards the park. I stopped and sat under a tree, thinking back to when my luck began to change for the better, although some of the things that happened that day made me sick thinking about it.  
  
..........................  
  
"Gotta hide, gotta hide!" I mumbled to my self while running down the halls of Bayville High. **"There he is!"** I whipped my head around to see Duncan and his goons hot on my tail.  
  
"Shit!" I yelped before rounding a corner, franticly looking for somewhere to hide. My eyes landed on a door that I knew not even Wolverine would be brave enough to go through, the girl's bathroom!  
  
It took all of two seconds to decide whether the wrath of a few girls would measure up to a beating from the goon squad. In the end, I decided that being screamed at was better than getting a beating, slung my book bag over my shoulder and hopped inside.  
  
"Whoa!" I was stunned! The girl's bathroom was spotless compared to the boys, and they had a couch! I sat down and looked around before pulling out my sketchpad and lost my self in my work.  
  
I don't know how long I had been there, but it had to have been at least an hour considering that I was nearly done with what I was drawing. As I was putting the last touches on my masterpiece, the bathroom door began to open.  
  
"Damn!" I mumbled before hoping to the ceiling,forgetting my books in the time being. I gasped when I saw the state of the person who walked in. She was crying and her clothes were nearly shreded, cuts and bruises covered her arms and face that I almost didn't recognize her!  
  
"Kit-Kat?" I was so shocked; I lost my grip and fell in a heap in front of her. Our team rivalry was pushed out of my mind as I scrambled to stand up, only to have her fall on me.  
  
"Ohmanohmanohman!" I mumbled as I helped her to the couch. "What happened? Who did this to you?" I all ready had an idea of what happened to her from the way her cloths were torn in certain spots.  
  
"Kitty? I'm gonna go get some help, okay? Stay here." She only nodded before curling up into a ball and began to cry harder. I ran out of the bathroom and headed towards the main office in hopes of finding at least a phone to call the police.  
  
As I passed by the men's locker room, I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. "For a freak, she was awfully tight!" I heard several whoops and cheers from various people inside. "I was a little disappointed though, She sure as hell didn't purr like a kitty!"   
  
My eye widened when I realized it was Duncan and his goons that were talking in there. My anger was slowly rising and before I knew what I was doing, I had literally kicked down the door and walked up to the stunned jocks.  
  
"Why?" When no said any thing, I slammed my foot in to the nearest locker causing it dislodge from the wall and fly across the room. **"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?"** Finally Duncan saw that my cloths had blood stains on them from where Kitty fell on me and smirked.  
  
"Awww, whats the matter? Mad that you weren't here for the fun?" One of the jocks asked. That's when all hell broke loose!

* * *

Hopefuly I'll be able to get chapter 2 out soon. Ya know the drill, R&R 


	2. An odd vision

**Disclaimer: Forgot to say this last chapter but I do not own X-men: Evolution. Just the plot and any OC's.**

* * *

**_Chapter2: An odd vision_**

Duncan was extremely and utterly confused, not to mention in a lot of pain! One moment he was watching his friends taunt the toad like mutant before said mutant fell to his knees with a scream that could only be called forth by pain, then it was like he had exploded, sending everyone around him crashing into the wall.  
  
When he looked back to where Todd had been standing, he gasped upon seeing the armored figure walking towards him, a look of pure rage etched onto its face. The figure raised its right arm out to its side and a long oddly decorated sword appeared in its massive hand. Duncan had been afraid of things before, but he had never known true fear before now.   
  
The figure crouched in front of Duncan and slowly brought his sword up to his face and spoke in an odd foreign voice, yet traces of Todd's voice was mixed in as well. "Death is to good for you." His lips twitched up slightly in a smile before continuing. "You have done a terrible deed to a pure soul...." A sad expression appeared on his face before becoming hard once more.  
  
"You have done nothing but taunt and torture those that are different than you. As I said, death is to good for you." His hand moved so fast that had Duncan not felt the pain that had descended on his face, he would have never known he had moved.  
  
Duncan's face now sported two long lines on it that crossed in an X pattern that streamed blood freely. "You will always carry that mark as punishment for your cruelty to those around you." With that, he brought the hilt of his sword down onto Duncan's head, rendering him unconscious.   
  
Feeling the presence of two others heading his way he let himself slide back into the depths of Todd's mind, leaving a very confused boy peering down at the unconscious jock.  
  
-----------=======---------  
  
Todd's pov  
  
I had been angry before, but what I felt towards these dickheads was nothing short of pure _rage_! When one of them confirmed my suspicions, pain shot through my body as something in the back of my mind screamed for release along with my own screams of pain.  
  
The screaming became louder until I could no longer bear it and relented to its desperation for release as images of places and people crashed through my skull as the voice took over. After the voice stopped screaming, I slowly opened my eyes to find myself sitting up against a tree with Kitty resting her head on my shoulder. "Have a nice nap?" I was startled at the deepness of my voice when I spoke, but what startled me even more was that I couldn't move or speak on my own.  
  
"Mmm-hmm!" She replied before I wrapped my arms around her and set her in my lap. She giggled when I ran my hand through her hair and she began to lean her head forward. All the while I was screaming in my head about what the hell was happening, how had she gotten better so quick, but that line of thought went out the window as our lips touched in the first real kiss of my life!  
  
The last thing I saw was the love that was held in her eyes as she smiled and wrapped her arms around me before everything started to blur, then I was back in the locker room, looking down at an unconscious Duncan. My brows furrowed in confusion at the sight before me then I heard a gasp and whirled around to see fuzz-butt and Summers looking at me in shock. Then I remembered Kitty needed to get help quick, grabbed Blue-boy, and blurted out, "Kitty's hurt! Girl's bathroom! They hurt her! Lets go! **NOW!**"   
  
------=========--------  
  
So waddaya think so far? I'm open to any and ALL ideas, so R and R!  
  
Thank allof you that reviewe! I put up some shout outs next chapter!


End file.
